Invitation
by Ilunae
Summary: Bakugou et Kirishima aimaient beaucoup se retrouver pendant les week-ends pour parler de leur semaine.


Bonjour, Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami, Kirimina et Seroroki.

* * *

Bakugou et Kirishima aimaient beaucoup se retrouver pendant les week-ends pour parler de leur semaine. Parfois, ils invitaient d'autres de leurs camarades à venir les rejoindre. Kaminari était là pour cette fois. En fait, il venait presque tout le temps avec eux sauf les fois où il était occupé avec Shinsou.

Pour cette fois, Todoroki était avec eux. Il avait été très content d'être invité par les deux autres. Ils le voyaient comme l'un de leur amis et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. D'autant plus que Bakugou n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir facilement aux autres. Cela lui avait pris du temps mais, il pouvait enfin dire qu'ils étaient amis.

En acceptant l'invitation, il avait pensé qu'ils parleraient des cours de la semaine et autres petits problèmes. Il n'avait pas pensé que la conversation ne tournerait que sur un seul sujet.

"Vous avez vu comment Hitoshi était cool pendant le cours d'Aizawa ! Il a beaucoup progressé depuis qu'il est dans notre classe ! Je suis vraiment fier de lui ! Et c'est mon mec ! Mon mec est trop cool !"

"En effet, il est très doué ! Mais personne ne peut surpasser ma Mina ! Vous avez bien vu comment elle était badass pendant les entraînements ! Elle peut terrasser tous ses adversaires en un seul coup de poing ! Elle est vraiment la fille parfaite ! Je l'adore tellement !"

Comme si Todoroki n'en avait pas assez de voir Ashido et Kirishima s'envoyer des mots d'amour à longueur de temps. Il pensait que depuis le temps, toute la classe devait en avoir marre d'eux. Kaminari avait l'air content pour son ami. En même temps, c'était Kaminari.

Ce qui était plus surprenant était que cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Bakugou. Cela n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être son genre de vouloir parler de ça devant tout le monde. Pour le moment, il n'avait toujours rien dit.

Puis les regards de Kaminari et Kirishima se braquèrent sur lui.

"Et toi Todoroki ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire sur cette semaine ?"

"Pas grand-chose ! C'était une semaine de cours comme les autres !"

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'ils voulaient entendre. Todoroki ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose de particulier à leur raconter. Après tout, ils avaient été en cours avec lui. Ils devraient donc déjà savoir ce qu'il avait fait.

"Mais non, mec ! On veut savoir ce que tu as à dire sur Sero !"

"Ouais, mec ! Je suis sûr que t'as plein de choses à dire sur lui !" dit Kaminari en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

C'était donc ça qu'ils voulaient entendre. Todoroki ne les comprenait pas très bien.

"Mais vous le connaissez déjà !"

Kirishima se tapa le front avec ses deux mains.

"Mais non, mec ! On veut savoir ce que toi tu as dire sur lui !" lui expliqua Kaminari. "Comme ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure !"

"Oh ! Et bien... J'aime passer du temps avec lui !"

"Et..."

"On étudie souvent ensemble !"

"Et après ça ?"

"Il a un bon alter mais, vous le savez déjà ! Je pense qu'il peut devenir un grand héro en continuant de travailler comme il le fait !"

"C'est tout ?" demanda Kirishima.

"Bah ! On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à grand-chose de la part de Todoroki !"

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il avait répondu du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait pas autant de choses à dire qu'eux.

"Et toi, Kacchan ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour cette fois ?"

"Tch... Vous êtes tous complètement gagas !" fit Bakugou sur son ton habituel. "Faut que vous soyez vraiment aveugles pour ne pas vous rendre compte que le meilleur c'est Deku ! Vous avez vu la dernière technique qu'il a utilisé cette semaine ? Et son cul ! Est-ce que vous avez pris la peine de regarder son cul ! J'en doute fort ! Si vous l'aviez bien regardé, vous serez tous d'accord pour dire que c'est le plus beau cul du monde !"

Todoroki pensait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de le faire devant Bakugou. Quiconque tenterait de le faire risquait de le regretter. En tout cas, il n'avait pas eu envie d'entendre parler de cela. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Bakugou parler aussi ouvertement.

Il continua de parler de son Deku, le seul mot qu'il semblait avoir à la bouche. Todoroki apprit des choses sur son ami qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir.

En tout cas pour quelqu'un qui se permettait de traiter les autres de gagas, Bakugou était pas mal dans le genre. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il parlait de son Deku et, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arrêter.

Todoroki commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté cette invitation.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
